A Special Occasion
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Jack wants to find soemthing special for Nicki


A Special Occasion

By: Lea O'Neill

Rating: PG

Category: Holiday/Romance

Season: any  
Pairing: Jack/Other

Summary: Jack wants to give Nicki something special

Thanks to my betas!  
  
Part ONE  
  
Jack met Sam on the park bench. Fall leaves swirled around them with the light cool wind. Sam wore a green pull over fleece jacket to combat the chill. "Thanks for coming," Sam said with an unsteady smile.  
Jack nodded, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He wasn't sure what would be forthcoming. He only knew Nicole's side so far.  
He sat down. "I'm kinda at a loss," he explained.  
Sam nodded. "I know sir. That's fine. I'll do the talking."

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

"I guess by now Nicole's told you about our…disagreement. And, well, you know how I feel. I think I told you back in the lab."

"Yeah, you think Nicole's not good enough for me, or something like that."

"Sir, I'll be the first to admit," a slight blush came into her cheeks. "I thought maybe there was some kind of…."

"Jealousy?" he attempted.

She nodded, averting her eyes. "But I've come to the conclusion, I just…well, I care about what happens to you, sir. I just didn't want to see…"

"Me get hurt?" he finished again when she lacked the words.  
Again Sam nodded. "I really want for you to be happy. And I can see now that Nicki makes you happy."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"And I know about all she's been through trying to make things better. I guess I thought she was using you, sir."

"And now?" he asked.

"I realized that she loves you."

He nodded.  
"And that she is a good person who's been through a lot. And that I want the both of you to be happy together."

Jack gave Carter a smile. "I appreciate that Carter. I really do. Your opinions, your approval means a lot to me. You're a good friend Carter. I know that cause only a really good friend would have put as much into this as you have."

"Thank you sir."

And then Jack did something a litlle…well, unprecedented for him. He hugged Sam.

She, surprised, hugged him back.

Finally he broke, a bit embarrassed about the display. "Uh, so we're all okay now, right? I've got my team back?"

Carter nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. I'll see you Monday morning." He stood to leave. Carter stayed on the bench.  
Then Jack turned, almost forgetting. "Oh, hey Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Pizza tomorrow night?"

She smiled. "Yes sir. I'll be there."

"Good." And with that, Jack turned and left, walking into the wind, a scattering of brown and orange leaves behind him

.  
Carter watched him go. She knew when things were best left unsaid and undone. And she meant what she said. As long as he was truly happy, then she could be too. And she could go on with her life. As Jack O'Neill's second in command. And as his friend.

* * *

"To what end is the ring meant?" Teal'c was asking Jack, as they stared at a display of diamond rings in the jewelry store. Jack shrugged, eyeing different cuts and settings of stones.

"Well, it's like a symbol. Of everlasting love. You know, a circle. It never ends."

"Indeed. And it pleases the woman?"

"Yeah. And that's the important part."

"Not the unending love?"

"Well, yeah, that's important too. But picking the right ring, believe me, it's important."

"And you seek a ring that will please Major Walker?"

"That's the idea."

The salesman, putting down the phone, came over to them. Or rather, he swished over to them. "Gentlemen," he greeted merrily. Jack thought the guy plucked his eyebrows a little too much.  
"Finding anything to suit your tastes?" he asked, eyeing Teal'c up and down. "Oh, and I'll bet you have expensive tastes!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked from the gay salesman to Jack.  
"I do not," he said flatly.  
"Well then you must be the lucky one," the man said to Jack.  
Jack squinted an eye and tried to keep from making a face. "Not exactly in that way. I'm looking for something for my girlfriend."

The salesman winked. "Oh, certainly sir. Can I take something out for you?" he said, each word dripping with innuendo as he stared at Teal'c.  
"Yeah," Jack said, clearing his throat, as so the man might pay a bit of attention. "That one there, the triangle one with the little square ones on the sides."

The man took the ring out of the glass display.

"This is a Marquis cut centerpiece sir, with baguette detailing set in white gold. A total of two carats. Excellent taste." Jack looked at the ring, turning it over, glancing at the price. On the upward slant of $5000. "Boy, inflation's sure risen since the last time I bought one of these." He replaced the ring in the box. "Thanks."

He turned to go.  
"Certainly sir. You and your friend do come back!" Jack and Teal'c left the store.  
"You did not find that ring suitable O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
Jack shook his head. "I just can't seem to find the right one. And that guy…well, I think he would have rather been putting a ring on you then selling it to me."

Teal'c gave him a strange look. "He is a lover of men, correct?"

"To say the least."

"Indeed."

They went though the other jewelers in the mall, but still Jack had found nothing that he though Nicki would like. Oh sure, there were expensive rings, and beautiful ones. But nothing 'talked' to him.

"So you will not select a ring for Major Walker?" Teal'c asked, noting that Jack was still empty handed.  
"I guess not today buddy."

"But have you not been promised to her?"

"You mean have I popped the question? Well, no not really. Not in so many words."

"The question being acceptance of Tau'ri marriage?"

Jack nodded as they headed out to the truck. "That would be the one."

Teal'c did not comprehend the rituals involved with the whole process. A Tau'ri man professes love to Tau'ri woman. They are promised. They have the honored ceremony as he had witnessed on many movies and Television programs, and all is done. But O'Neill made it seem much more complicated.  
"She likes old stuff, you know what they call antiques," Jack explained, starting up his Ford. "I'd really like to find something like that."

"You should ask DanielJackson. He too is fond of 'old things' is he not?"

"Maybe I will. But for now, this is just between you and me, okay T?" "Ah, yes. You wish to surprise Major Walker."

"I do. When the time is right."

"I will not reveal the purpose of our shopping trip O'Neill."

"Thanks."

Teal'c puzzled over O'Neill's actions for some time. Even back in his quarters, he though about the Colonel's 'quest' to find 'just the right ring' for Major Walker. Teal'c had been to many places and seen many beautiful things. He did not see why the Tau'ri place such significances on baubles, but apparently it was true, as affected by O'Neill's actions and comments.Teal'c rummaged through a box of things in his quarters. It was some things that had come from Chulak, things that he believed belonged to his father. He found what he sought.Teal'c took out a small wood box. Inside the box, was a ring. It was made of Titria, a strong metallic compound from Chulak. Much like Tau'ri gold. But the Titria was more a shade of silver, high polished that never tarnished or looked dirty. In fact, in light, it took on hues of blue, lavender, green and yellow, much like polished chrome. The ring was in intricate woven pattern, somewhat like a Celtic knot around the entire circle. It was like an intricate woven pattern that the master artisans on Chulak prided themselves in. In the center of the ring was an oblong stone called Eluri. This was also native to Chulak. The stone was very precious on the planet. It was a deep blue in color, comparative to a sapphire. Teal'c believed the ring may have belonged to his father's mother, but he could not be certain. He wondered if it were something O 'Neill might find appealing.  
  
Teal'c rapped on O'Neill's door. He knew the CO was in his office doing paperwork, although O'Neill had said he would rather 'eat nails and spit tacks' than finishing the work, although Teal'c did not see how consuming metallic objects would help with the project.  
"Come!" Jack grumbled, glad for any distraction that would keep him from having to spell check his document that was dragging along.  
  
Teal'c came in and went to O'Neill's desk. He placed the box upon it.  
"What's this?" Jack asked.  
"I believe it may be what you search for." Jack picked up the box and opened it. He took out the intricate, beautifully crafted, ornately designed ring.  
"Holy crap!" he said, taking in the beauty. He looked at the sparkling oblong stone, never having seen a gem cut in that particular fashion, at least on earth. He noticed how the silver-like band seemed to catch the light in different ways and almost change color. "This is beautiful Teal'c. Where'd you get it."

"I believe it belonged to my father's mother. I would like you to have this if it pleases you O'Neill. If you think it would please Major Walker."

"I can't take this Teal'c!" Jack protested.  
The big Jaffa tilted his head. "Does it not please you O'Neill? Would it not be suited to Major Walker?"

"Well, yeah," he said eyeing the perfect piece that reminded him of something that might have come from the renaissance era. "But I can't take something that belonged to your family. It's an heirloom. You might want to pass it down to your son."

"Rya'c would have no use to wear this ring." Teal'c was still not grasping what Jack was saying.  
"No, Teal'c, I mean, you might want to give it to him for it's sentimental value."

"Jaffa do not value things in such a way O'Neill. I have no use for this, but am pleased if someone as honored as Major Walker would enjoy it."

Jack still shook his head, eyeing the jewel. "But this must have cost a fortune." He realized continued denial of the great gift of respect the Jaffa was paying him would only offend his warrior friend. "I am honored," he finally said.

Teal'c slightly bowed his head. "Seriously, Teal'c this is perfect. Nicki will love it," Jack told him. He knew Nicki was not the type who would want some run of the mill ring that could be bought just anywhere. She was a lover of things old, beautiful, rare and one of a kind. This was certainly it. He picked up the ring again.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"You are welcomed O'Neill. Now will you be promised to Major Walker?"

Jack grinned. "All in good time my large friend. All in good time." Jack knew that when the time came to pop the proverbial question to Nicki, it would have to be a very special occasion.

A SPECIAL OCCASION: PART TWO  
  
(WHEN LAST WE LEFT OFF, TEAL'C HAD FOUND THE PERFECT RING FOR JACK'S GIFT TO NICKI. WILL HE GIVE IT TO HER OVER THE THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY?)  
  
Part TWO  
  
Nicki walked out onto the porch of the cabin. She took in the awesome view of the crystalline lake, high mountains and stunning trees surrounding her. The morning air was still quite crisp and she knew the weather reports called for snow, but for the time being, there were no looming clouds yet, and the sun had just begun to peek over the trees. Nicki sat down on the top step, the coffee cup she carried warming her hands.She had dressed for the weather, in jeans, hiking boots, a red turtleneck and one of Jack's red and blue plaid shirts over that. As the sun hit her now, she was comfortable in the 50 something degrees.  
She heard movement behind her and found Jack standing in the doorway, watching her, his own cup of coffee steaming in his hand.  
"Mornin' sunshine," she said with a smile.Jack came out now, inhaling deeply. "It's pretty terrific, huh?" he asked then. He'd put on jeans and wore his white thermal shirt with a tan plaid over it, though left unbuttoned. He'd slipped on his running shoes, but had left them untied.  
Nicki nodded as Jack sat down beside her. "It really is."

"So you're not upset we didn't take Daniel up on his pot luck?" "Thanksgiving is for being thankful and being with the ones you love. So I'm right where I need to be."

As Jack notice how the light played off Nicki's hair, highlighting the blonde and making her look almost angelic, he suddenly made a decision. He'd been waiting for the right time, the right moment. And he couldn't think of any more perfect moment.  
"Hey, can you stay right here?" he asked, getting up quickly.  
"What?" she asked, laughing as Jack dashed back inside the cabin.  
Nicki sat, a bemused look on her face, until he returned.  
Jack slid back down beside her. "I…I've got something I want to say. I've wanted to say for a long time. I was waiting for the right time, the right words…I don't want to wait any more." With that, he took the ring from his shirt pocket, that he'd made the hasty jaunt inside the cabin to get.  
Jack, bad knees be dammed, got down on one knee there on the steps and took Nicki's now trembling hand.  
"I want you to be my wife. Marry me Nicole?"

Nicki had tears threatening to spill from her eyes, which widened at the sight of the exquisite ring that Jack placed on her left hand.  
Jack realized he was holding his breath, and let it out now.

Nicki was still silent, staring at the ring.

"I, uh, don't wanna rush you here…but a 'yes' would be good," he said then, attempting humor to hide the fact that he was scared to death she was going to say no. He winced as he shifted on his knee.

"I…I…Jack, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure. I wanna be with you forever."

The tears fell, rolling down her cheeks. "Then…yes! I'll marry you." Jack took her into his arms. His knee gave out about then, with the extra weight, and they both tumbled into a heap on the frosted ground.  
Jack on the bottom and Nicki lying on top of him, both begin to laugh.  
"Well, you definitely knocked me off my feet," she joked.  
Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her. He didn't care that his rear end was getting wet from the night's frost, or that it was damn cold down on the ground, or that dirt generally turned to mud when wet; all he knew was that she said yes! The woman he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with said yes.  
  
Nicki made them a Thanksgiving lunch; a precooked roasted Turkey breast, store bought cranberry chutney that she heated up, canned yams that she tossed some marshmallows on and called them homemade, and a oyster and chestnut dressing (which she'd actually made yesterday at home, figuring she'd better make something from scratch); She'd also picked up pumpkin and cherry pies from the bakery in Colorado Springs that Jack was so fond of. Both of them had spent enough holidays eating lunchmeat from an MRE to appreciate the simple pleasures of enjoying a meal prepared in the kitchen and eaten at the table.  
  
Jack didn't care one bit that not all the food was made in the cabin's small kitchen. Only that his fiancée had made it, one way or another. Fiancée. Damn that sounded good. A hell'uva lot better than 'girlfriend', 'partner', or 'lover'. He knew 'wife' would sound even better.  
  
They discussed the origins of the ring that now rested beautifully on Nicki's ring finger on her left hand. It was certainly a one of a kind piece of skilled craftsmanship. She held her hand this way and that, in the sunlight, in the lamp light, watching the way the polished metal created many worlds away seemed to almost change color the way it caught the light. And the blue stone, so similar to a diamond she was sure even a New York jeweler couldn't tell the difference, was spectacular. Nicki was touched when she found out it had been a gift from Teal'c. Jack told her about their shopping misadventures and how he'd been so disappointed when he couldn't find just the right one.  
"You know I'd've been happy with anything," she said, but Jack could tell she was fudging, just a little.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?" Nicki asked, some time after their lunch, after Jack's second piece of pie.  
Jack thought the idea sounded a little painful, but decided to give it a try anyway. He reluctantly got out of his chair.  
  
The pair left the cabin. The large, white clouds had been building all morning and now made the day a solid gray. The air held a chill and Jack could sense the snow coming.  
They walked, hand in hand down the lakeside.  
"I bet it's beautiful here when it snows," Nicki said.  
"I've got a feeling you'll find out by morning."

"Mmmm. Wouldn't it be great to get stranded out here for like a month? Snowbound."

Jack made a face. "Well, at least until the food ran out."

Nicki laughed. "You mean you wouldn't go out and hunt us dinner?" Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I can see you frying up a 'mess 'o squirrel."

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll settle for just enough snow to look beautiful."

They continued to walk, leaving the lakeshore and heading up to the road.  
"So, this whole marriage thing," Nicki said, navigating a fallen tree. "You, uh, have any details worked out yet?"

"What, you mean like when and where? Nah, I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"Gee, thanks. I'm not real good with that kind of stuff."

"Well I'm sure not. Last time all I had to do was put on the uniform and show up. Sara and her family took care of everything."

Nicki nodded. "Well, I don't know if I'm up for a formal thing."

"Hey, suits me. I can handle a JP and some cheap wine. I don't care as long as the outcome is the same." Jack had noticed a hint of tension come over Nicki's face. He stopped her then, by grabbing her around the waist from behind and pulling her into his chest.

"Babe, whatever you want, we'll do. However, wherever, whenever. I just want to marry you."

Nicki leaned back against Jack's strong body. She put her hands over his. "How come it is you always know just what to say?"

He shrugged. "Dumb luck?"

She laughed. "And you make me laugh."

He kissed her ear and neck. "But I'm not funny, remember?" he asked, referencing something she'd told him some time back at her house when they were painting. He'd never let her forget it either.  
It was then they both heard a faint yelping, or whining.  
"You hear that?" Jack asked.  
Nicki nodded. They started walking toward the sound, which got progressively louder as they neared the road.  
"It sounds like a puppy," Nicki commented, scanning the two lane paved road.  
Jack noticed a rustling in the bushes ahead. He made his way over.  
"Well, hey there little fella." Jack knelt down and cleared away the tangle of brush.  
The whining continued as Jack scooped up what looked like a 6 or 8-week-old puppy.  
Nicki came over then. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Is it hurt?"

Jack looked at the little dog, checking it's tiny legs. "Doesn't seem to be." It looked at him with frightened eyes and trembled all over as he touched it.  
As Jack held the pup close to his chest, it immediately stopped crying.  
"Poor thing. It's all alone. You think someone dropped it on the side of the road?"

"Most likely," Jack agreed. He pulled his jacket around the puppy and it snuggled close. He didn't agree with the means of getting rid of an unwanted animal, but knew it happened all too regularly.  
They headed back toward the cabin, their newfound hitchhiker content inside Jack's jacket.  
Nicki warmed some milk and put it in a bowl while Jack kept the pup warm.  
He set it on the floor in front of the bowl. The poor thing looked around, still unsure of these strangers, and then smelled the milk. It stuck its nose in the bowl and lapped up the milk hungrily.  
"He's darling," Nicki said, stroking the little black and brown back.  
"She," Jack corrected. "And she is kinda cute."

"She looks like she's part German shepherd." Jack agreed. "But part what else?" he wondered aloud. "Well, guess we'll have to keep her until we go home. We can swing by the shelter-"

"Jack O'Neill!" Nicki said sharply. "You don't choose a dog. It chooses you. And this little trinket chose us to be her parents. You can't possibly think of leaving her in a dog pound."

Jack shrugged sheepishly. "Yes ma'am," he said with a grin. Obviously Nicki had intentions of keeping the little bugger. He wasn't about to stand in the way of making her happy.  
Nicki made the puppy a bed in a box lined with one of Jack's older shirts.  
"I'd just got that one broke in," he complained good naturedly, watching with humor as Nicki put the pup in the box. To his surprise, it snuggled down in the folds of the shirt immediately and closed its eyes.  
"Well, I'll be," he said.

"She just needed a meal and a bed," Nicki said with a shrug, watching proudly as her new friend slept contentedly.  
"So, now we've got a dog, eh?" Jack asked.  
Nicki smiled. "It looks like we do."

"Does our new friend have a name?" She looked at him for a bit, and then remembered a pup from long ago, one of the only pets she'd been allowed as a child, and she smiled again. "I think she wants to be called Bandit."


End file.
